having fun with deadly weapons
by bscl43
Summary: my own screwed up assasin gets stuck in fuedal japan with our favorite group of wierdos Why can she sit Inuyasha? Will miroku find the right friend for a friends with benefits relationship? Will Kagome bring her cigarettes? just read the stupid story
1. getting directions

Hi   
  
no own inu  
  
enjoy  
  
need to know oc is native English speaker so  
  
"*fuck*"is English  
  
"fuck" is Japanes  
  
"*What the bloody fucking hell was that*"  
  
Inuyasha looked down into the well but the girl at the bottom wasn't Kagome not even close she was ranting is some language he didn't know and was dressed oddly. She looked up at him and seemed to think she was asking a question but it was all gibberish to the poor hanyou. She quickly scrambled up the vines not slipping once and came up speaking more gibberish  
  
"hi, so no English then. Spanish Hable espanyol? Sprechen sie Deutch?   
  
Inuyasha continued to stair at her as she rambled on. She had brown hair that was tied up in the back disguising how long it was brown eyes behind rectangular spectacles which were sitting on a slightly pug nose. She was shorter than him by at least six inches. She had on a long black coat that stopped at about mid-calf. Under that was a white collared shirt, Black cargo pants and black boots. A plain black canvas messenger bag over one shoulder completed the outfit. She would have looked good if she wasn't dusty and sweaty.  
  
"Do you speak japanes? No, ok then"  
  
"Wait yeah I do"  
  
"Oh good I was beginning to worry you were mute or some thing. Love the ears by the way now where exactly am I?"  
  
"Next to the bone eaters well"  
  
"which would be that hole in the ground right there?" she asked  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"*shit I've found an idiot tourist* which way to the nearest airport?"  
  
"Airport?"  
  
"Yeah an airport. Hell I'd take a crop duster and a dirt road"   
  
"Crop duster?"  
  
"*Christ I should've staid in the god damn hole* which way to town?"   
  
Just then a bright yellow schoolbag came out of the well followed by a Japanese school girl.  
  
"Hi sorry to bother you but which way to the nearest airport"  
  
"um"kagome looked slightly puzzled for a few seconds before deciding on a course of action.  
  
"Jump down the well climb up the latter walk straight out of the shrine turn right go down the stairs and hail a taxi."  
  
"Thank you very much. See ya dogboy"  
  
With that she jumped in the well.  
  
So is this remotely interesting? Is there an audience for this? Is this just an advanced for of talking to myself? Who is god and what the fuck was he thinking? Why haven't you started you review yet? 


	2. scifi bullshit

Hi  
  
No own inu  
  
"*Right, funny, have the perfect stranger jump in a hole. That's pretty fucking funny.*"  
  
Gina was not pleased on her second trip up the vines. She was grumbling to herself about respecting elders, before she caught her self. Your only 28 ,Gina, 28 is not old enough to be 'elder'. But it is old enough to be crazy. Stop talking to your self you psychopath. By this point she had reached the top and people talking about her.   
  
"Inuyasha, how did she get here?"  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know. I was just standing here waiting for you and one of your weird friends showed up speaking gibberish."  
  
"She's not my friend, Inuyasha. I've never seen her before."  
  
"So what's she doing here?"  
  
"Are you quite finished talking about me? It seems this hole in the ground is indeed a hole in the ground and not on the way to the airport. So if you would kindly point me in the right direction this time, I'll be out of your hair"  
  
"You didn't go through?"  
  
"I jumped in and climbed right back up here. No latter. No shrine. No Stairs. No taxi."  
  
"Oh, maybe I should go through with her."  
  
"feh"  
  
The girl was looking a bit worried. The boy seemed utterly unconcerned. Gina was looking at them as if they were both completely whacked  
  
"I'm sorry about this. Why don't I try to go through with you? This should work."  
  
"OK" It was the type of "OK" you give to hostage takers while waiting for the S.W.A.T. team to get there. She looked back down the well. She wasn't looking forward to climbing those vines a third time today. She stood next to the girl for a second wondering just how stupid she really was before the both jumped in the well.  
  
The third climb up the vines was about what she had expected. This time however she was wondering how they had managed that trick. There had been a peculiar light and then the girl had disappeared. It was a neat trick but she couldn't figure out how they had managed it. The light show was the same one from when she had fallen in the hole the first time. But where had the girl gone.  
  
"What are you still doing here?"  
  
"It's a hole in the ground where would I go"  
  
"Home"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you but that's a fictional place"  
  
"Where's Kagome?"  
  
"You mean the girl? She disappeared. That was a pretty neat trick."   
  
"It's not a trick. She went back to her time."  
  
"Time?"  
  
"feh"  
  
"Well aren't you communicative."   
  
"You're in feudal Japan. Get it bitch"  
  
Gina is normally an insufferably patient woman, but it had been a very long day considering her watch said it was only one o'clock and something about the punk standing there spouting nonsense and calling her a bitch set her of.   
  
"That's complete bullshit you motherfucking asshole. Half an hour ago I was in the backwoods modern fucking Australia. It's simply not possible to travel that fucking far with out a wormhole or some sci-fi shit like that. It's a five hours in a fucking plain you dip shit. I'm not even gonna fucking start on the time travel aspect of this god damn charade."  
  
"but it's true you are in feudal japan." Kagome said trying to soothe the women raging at Inuyasha.  
  
"*great the disappearing girl returns. This is a fucking joke*"  
  
The words set her brain thinking about her day. There were definite elements of farce, and Charlie had been known to go to extreme measures to pull of a good joke. But seem big even for him. On the other hand this had to be a joke. She needed it to be a joke.   
  
"*Charlie get the fuck out here so I can kick your fucking ass.*" She yelled into the clearing. This had to be one of his pranks "*come on Charlie I was just of a job I was gonna go have some fun*"  
  
"*Whose Charlie?*"  
  
"*The guy paying you*"  
  
"*I'm not getting paid this is for real*"  
  
"Would you two stop talking gibberish."  
  
"I don't speak gibberish. That was English dogboy"  
  
"Well it sounded like gibberish."  
  
"And you would know with your with your degree in stupid from clown U"  
  
"Why I ought ta"  
  
"Sit boy"  
  
"aargh"  
  
"Neat trick how's it work?"  
  
"The beads around his neck"  
  
"So is it just you or can anyone have him flat on the ground?"  
  
"Just me"  
  
"Lucky you"  
  
"Damn rosary"  
  
"*hmmm how do I get a sit boy collar for Charlie?*"  
  
"aargh"  
  
"Did I do that?"  
  
"Well I didn't  
  
"I thought you said it only worked for you?"  
  
"It does only work for me. Try it again"  
  
"Hey don't"  
  
"Sit boy"  
  
"do that. Ha, It didn't work."  
  
"Try it in English"  
  
"*Sit boy*"  
  
"aargh"  
  
"*Nifty*now where is Charlie hiding?"   
  
"Listen I'm really sorry but I don't know Charlie. This isn't a joke and it is feudal Japan."  
  
"Bullshit"  
  
"Look around does it look like Australia?"  
  
"No" she had to admit it was much to green to be any where near Charlie's house in town Australia.  
  
"Listen can you hear any cars?"  
  
"No" She couldn't hear any urban sounds. Nothing but nature sounds. She pulled out her phone. She had paid an ungodly amount of money for the guaranty that she could get a signal literally anywhere.   
  
No signal   
  
Fuck  
  
No need to panic. Gina thought to herself. Your just stuck in unfamiliar territory unable to reach any of your friends who may or may not be alive anyway. That's not all that bad. Could be worse. They could be definitely dead and you could be joining them in Hell. You know your going to Hell right. Your not fit for any place else. She stopped that line of thought. She had been down there before. It was all true but she didn't need it just then. What she needed was more information.  
  
  
  
"So how dose one go about getting out of feudal Japan?"  
  
"Well I jump in the well and end up in modern Japan. I have no ideal how to get you out."  
  
"So I'm stuck"  
  
"Keada might know something; she was the one who put the rosary on Inuyasha."  
  
"So she'll probably know about the sit thing too."  
  
"kagome, we don't have time to baby-sit some weirdo from the future. We have jewel shards to find."   
  
"Inuyasha she didn't just show up for tourist season. She had to be allowed to come here for a reason. Besides she can *sit* you and that's just weird."  
  
"feh"   
  
Well it seems I am just talking to myself. Maybe a real chapter will get some reviews out of you. Honestly if you don't have something nice to say then flame the stupid piece of shit. Here I'll start you off. "This is the stupidest fucking fan fiction I have ever read. First this "assassin" hasn't even done anything but talk yet. Where's the goddamn killing…  
  
Come on have a heart write a review telling me I suck. 


	3. the sexual revolution

Hi  
  
No own inu  
  
Today's chapter was a complete bitch to write. It's in first person. I hate writing in first person. It always comes off as juvenile when I try it. But this didn't work in third person so just go with it. It's Gina's POV   
  
If I had any doubts they were erased by the village. It was real. It was history. I am fucking screwed. Kaede hadn't known how to open the stupid well. She had suggested I look for a man called Niku or the avierkadume. Niku apparently was responsible for so of the magic around the well, although she wouldn't cough up specifics. I probably could have gotten it out of her, but Kaede seemed like a tough old bitty and I didn't feel like putting in the effort. Besides the treasure hunt sounded like more fun.  
  
From the sounds of it the avierkadume was a treasure well worth hunting. It is rumored to be an emerald the size of a man's fist and cut in the shape of a skull. The jewel seemed to leave trail of dead bodies and broken hearts. It had been cursed by at least a dozen witches. All for different purposes creating a very powerful if not confused jumble of spells. There had been at least one spell relating to time travel, but I would have to do my own research into how to get it to work for me.  
  
The problem is I am not properly equipped to go on a treasure hunt. Not by a long shot, I am equipped for a BarBQ with friends, or at least I was this morning. I have a 9mm, 23 rounds, and 4 knives. This leaves me with two options, I can tear of in to the warring states era practically unarmed, or I could ask Kagome for help contacting my friends. I don't like asking for help, alright I hate asking for anything. I'm a cold heartless killer for fuck's sake; I should be able to ask someone to pass the salt. No I do without the salt, I jump for the stuff on the top shelf, I crawl a mile through the mud. I don't ask for help. Could've asked, didn't, I don't like being a bother. But, walking around the warring states era with four knives is suicidal. I would rather be a bother than a corpse. But, it would be something to tell the boy's taking on all of feudal Japan with a fist full of throwing knives. Assuming I get to tell them. Shit, they could be dead. I wish I knew what happened. Fuck fuck fuck; I have to ask her to find out.  
  
Come on work up some courage woman. She seems nice. She defiantly won't try to kill you. She's definitely not a killer. She seems to put up with dogboy rather well, she would have to be a saint to put up with that for more than five minuets.   
  
"Hey Kagome, can I ask you a favor?" Fuck I'm fairly sure I squeaked some where in there. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this.  
  
"Sure you want me to get you some stuff from the future or something?" see she is nice.  
  
"That would be great but what I really need is for you to send an email for me."  
  
"O.K."   
  
"No, she has to stay here."  
  
"Why does she have to do what you say? It seems to me with that rosary it should be the other way around."  
  
"Oh that's because he's a great and powerful half demon and I'm a weak stupid human." There was so much sarcasm dripping of that statement that a good sized puddle had formed on the floor. Which Inuyasha decided to step in.  
  
"Damn right I'm powerful, compared to you humans."   
  
"Sit, so what do you want me to bring you?"  
  
I wrote the message in german, and in code, not that I don't think Kagome's trustworthy. It's just habit. My shopping list caused some problem. Change of clothes fine. Toothbrush fine. Carton of Marlboros No.   
  
"Please, plllease, pllleeasse."  
  
"I'm not going to help you kill yourself."  
  
"How's she supposed to kill herself with a markburo?"  
  
"They give you cancer they turn your lungs black and you suffocate."  
  
"1 in 3 get cancer meaning 2 in 3 don't. Plllase, ppleease"  
  
"Yeah they get emphysema or heart disease."  
  
"What, you want to suffocate? I could just strangle you right here, and save her the trip."  
  
"Listen dogboy you want to be on my side if I don't get nicotine my three favorite words are going to be fuck, shit, and sit." He gulped. I smiled an evil smile.  
  
"Besides, I don't smoke that much, please Kagome."  
  
"Fine, but I'm not explaining it to Shippo, and you can't let him smoke."  
  
"Fair enough, who's Shippo?"   
  
"He's with Sango and Miroku. They should be back soon. Should I get you some rat poison to go with the cancer sticks?"  
  
"No I'm good. Just could you send the message first and check for a reply before you come back."  
  
"Sure, Inuyasha, be nice."  
  
"feh"   
  
The half demon seemed more than a bit displeased, but I couldn't tell if that was because he didn't like me, or if it was because I was distracting them from the jewel, or if that was just his natural disposition. He was perched up on top of the hut, and I was sitting on the grass. I decided to start up a conversation, but I didn't feel like yelling. So I climbed up and sat down right next to him.  
  
"What the hell do you want, bitch?"  
  
"Nothing much, just some conversation."  
  
"feh"  
  
"You mean to say you're not the least bit curious about the bitch from the future."  
  
"Did you just call yourself a bitch?"  
  
"If the shoe fits"  
  
"When did we start talking about feet?"  
  
"It's an expression dogboy. I was trying to say that as long as I am a bitch, and we both know I am there's no point in trying to deny it."  
  
"You are weird; Kagome always sits me for calling her a bitch."  
  
"I would sit you for calling her a bitch too; she's a nice person not a bitch in the least. Honestly Inuyasha, She's spending the rest of her Sunday afternoon shopping for a person she just found. That is not something a bitch would do, and I should know I'm a bitch."  
  
"But wouldn't sitting Inuyasha on Kagome's behave make you a good person too."  
  
I jumped, and pulled a knife. Looking around I didn't see anything but trees. Then I looked down. There was a monk. I put the knife away. Holy men aren't a threat, right.  
  
"When did you get here Miroku?"   
  
"Not long ago, who is your lovely companion?"  
  
I looked around; the stupid monk was talking about me.  
  
"Some stupid bitch from Kagome's time." Thus earning himself a whack on the back of the head.  
  
"I'm not stupid, dogboy." I jumped down from the roof.  
  
"Nor am I lovely, monk, but flattery will get you everywhere. My name is Gina."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Gina, I am Miroku, and this lovely creature is Sango." he said indicating a girl to his left.  
  
"Where is Kagome?"  
  
"Well as I came here quite by accident, she offered to get me a few things from the future."  
  
"Oh are you a friend of Kagome's?" The girl asked.  
  
"Nope, I just met her out by the damned hole in the ground. She couldn't get it to open up for me, so she offered to get my stuff so I could look for a way out of here. Speaking of which; yo, dogboy, go see if Kagome's back yet."  
  
"Why should I do anything for you?"  
  
"If you don't I'll sit you straight to hell" The sight of my evil grin set him running.  
  
"You can sit Inuyasha?" The Monk seemed amazed.  
  
"I have to say it in English but yeah I say the word he hit's the ground."  
  
"Lucky you" sango said with a smile  
  
"I suppose" I smiled at her as if we were friends sharing a joke. Suddenly my hands were being held and the monk was makeing eyes at me. I nearly droped him. I don't do touching.  
  
"Would you consider bearing my children?"  
  
"Not a chance I hell"  
  
"Just slap him if he tries anything." this Sango girl sounded she had some experience with the honey voiced monk.  
  
"You mean that was a pick up line?"  
  
"Of course, that monk is a damned pervert."  
  
"Miroku that was pathetic, I've heard better lines from drunken privates so young they're scarcely out of diapers. You need some better material man. That's worse than 'how you doin?' Has that line ever worked?" Miroku was starring at me as if I had grown a second head. Sango looked both pleased and disturbed.  
  
"Well has it?"   
  
Miroku pulled himself together rather quickly, "a gentleman never tells."  
  
"Ah, that would be a no then."   
  
"It is not a no, it's a non answer. But what's wrong with the line?"  
  
"Who in there right mind would want to be saddled with a munchkin. When a life of casual sex and meaningless relationships is so much more gratifying?"  
  
"Would you happen to be in one of these meaningless relationships right now?" Miroku asked, catching on at an admirable rate.   
  
"No, but give it a month and I sure we could come up with some thing better."  
  
"Better than meaningless sex?"  
  
The monk seemed incredulous. I smiled my evil smile.  
  
"Amigos con benifactos" I said knowing he wouldn't speak Spanish.  
  
"What does that mean?" Miroku seemed very interested.  
  
"It's Spanish for friends with benefits."  
  
"Benefits?" the monk asked hopefully   
  
"Casual sex"  
  
"And this is better than a meaningless relationship?"  
  
"Definitely, the great thing about friends is there's no hard feelings if next week you go find the love of your life, because your just friends, and there's no guilt about using the other person for sex because he's using you as much as your using him. The whole thing ends up as an exchange a favors between friends."  
  
"I see that does sound like a good ideal. Sango we are friends aren't we."  
  
"Don't even think about it monk."  
  
"And this is common?" Sango asked, she seemed a bit horrified by how utterly unromantic it sounded. Well it is unromantic.   
  
"It's not uncommon"  
  
"What if there's a child?"  
  
"Why would you want to have a kid with a friend?"  
  
"Isn't that one of the usual consequence of benefits?"  
  
"Kagome skipped the sexual revolution, didn't she?"  
  
"The sexual revolution?"   
  
So no reviews. Not even a simple you suck. You can't even type seven letters to let me know that you read this story. At least I don't have to worry about impressing anyone, as no body is reading this. So If it gets even weirder than it already is I for one consider it entirely your fault. 


	4. My mother's uncle's favorite dog

Hi  
  
No own inu  
  
I hate this story. I hate this chapter. I hate the English language. I hate all you non reviewers. I hate my little brother. I hate exams. It seems the only thing I don't hate today is my lone reviewer, black shadow fox, you should all thank him (her it??? Sorry I have no fucking clue) because this chapter would have taken a long ass time to get written with out those two rewives. I'm done bitching. LOVE AND PEACE   
  
The conversation on sex in 20th century was not nearly as perverted as you might think. Gina explained everything women's lib to aids, broken families to porno mags. Not that our dear Miroku didn't try anything. The first time the monk's rambling hands found there way to Gina's flesh he was hit with a text book slap-to-face complete with red hand print. Miroku was a bit surprised at how hard she could hit it was almost as hard as Sango's. He was even more surprised when she just went on talking instead of telling him off. Miroku tried a few more times, each time his hand would be intercepted. She didn't comment just dug her finger nails into the flesh of his hand until he pulled it back. He soon realized those little things were nearly as bad as Inuyasha's, as he noticed small cuts in his flesh. She also didn't seem to need to see his hand in order to know it was there. Miroku being the persistent letch we all know and tolerate tried again. This time he looked for an opportunity to catch her of guard. She was laughing pretty hard when his left hand reached towards her bottom. It was nearly there when she grabbed it pushing it back at an angel that nearly broke his wrist.  
  
"Listen monk how many times does it take before you learn you're not touching my ass." She didn't seem angry just curious. He wouldn't have taken it as a threat if not for the added pressure on his wrist before she let go.  
  
"He doesn't learn. I knock him senseless every time he touches me but it never seems to deter him for long."   
  
"Listen monk I suppose most of the girls from this time put up with your shit. Obviously Sango has tried behavioral modification, but she may be going about it the wrong way. Luckily I have an ideal for some thing slightly different."  
  
Gina started digging through her messenger bag. Sango looked on curiously, hoping she had some thing good to straighten out the monk. Miroku for his part continued to protest his monkly virtue. A few random things went flying behind her, before she triumphantly produced two objects. A bottle of clear nail polish and a small vial with a rubber stopper.   
  
"Now Miroku you might have noticed that your hand was returned to you with scratch marks. Some of which broke the skin. Now this vial has a poison that could kill you if about half of it entered your blood stream but some of the things it does before it kills you are quite fun. I had planed on using this on my friend Charlie, but as you can't behave yourself I'm going to have to waste a very good practical joke by painting my nails with this so that every time you attempt to grab my ass you get poisoned. It's entirely your choice how sick you get." During this little speech Gina had poured the contents of the vial into the bottle of nail polish and shook it vicously.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good ideal?" Sango asked she was a bit worried. She didn't want the monk to fall over twitching in the middle of a battle. But she also didn't want Miroku touching Gina.  
  
"Sure I'm sure, it won't kill him and like I said the side effects are fun." Miroku looked very doubtful about her thought on what fun constituted. "Besides he should have enough will power to resist my scrawny ass. Honestly he's not bad looking. He should do just fine without molesting the likes of me." She broke off to blow on her nails.  
  
(A/N dear god all of that is only 700 words, need filler fluff, jokes make them laugh and they may forget how stupid this is.)   
  
"So you're both on this quest to gather the jewel and kill the ultimate evil that is Naraku with Dogboy and Kagome?"  
  
"Something like that, why you ask?"  
  
"Nothin' it's just this is the oddest group of hero's I've ever heard of. I suppose you both have some sob story as to why Naraku must be destroyed. I'm not prying, really not in the mood for an epic tale, but it's closer to home than he killed my mother's uncle's favorite dog, right?"  
  
Both Miroku and Sango looked distinctly uncomfortable.  
  
"Fuck I'm a buzz kill aren't I, but it's in the ball park right?"  
  
Miroku pulled himself together, "Actually it was the cat not the dog."  
  
Gina grinned, "Good, cats are useless anyway. Do you mind if I smoke? I mean I will anyway but it always seems polite to ask." She had already found her cigarettes and was searching for her lighter  
  
"Smoke what?"  
  
"Just cigarettes, never really cared for cigars. Ah, found it, knew it hadn't gone far." She lit the cigarette putting the lighter back in her coat pocket.  
  
"Uh, what is that?"  
  
"Oh, that's right no tobacco in feudal Japan. This is a cigarette, basically it's a dried plant leaf wrapped in paper."  
  
"Can I try one?" Sango asked.  
  
"Trust me you don't want to."  
  
"Why not? You seem to like it."  
  
"fine" Gina calmly lit another cigarette and passed it to Sango. The demon slayer inhaled the smoke and started coughing violently.  
  
"God that's awful" Sango gasped, "How do you do that?"  
  
"Practice." She grinned at the girl who was starring at the cigarette as if it had come straight from hell. "Oh, I should have read you the warning." She pulled out the pack again and read from the side." Surgeons general's warning: smoking causes lung cancer, heart disease, emphysema, and may complicate pregnancy. Quitting smoking now greatly reduces serious risks to your health. Smoking by pregnant women may result in fetal injury, premature birth and low birth weight. Cigarette smoke contains carbon monoxide."   
  
"What did all that mean?"  
  
"Stop now before you die a slow horrible death. And don't light up near pregnant women because you'll injure the baby."  
  
"You mean your killing yourself?"  
  
"As we speak. Hey, where's this Shippo kid? I promised Kagome I'd explain the evils of tobacco use to him." Gina said trying to get the conversation off of her own behavior  
  
"Probably bothering Inuyasha." The monk said, "We should probably go check on them."  
  
OK. I give up, that's it. I wish it were better but I feel the need to post some thing so here it is. Flame away. Next chapter will be better I promise. 


	5. And possibly kidneys

Hi  
  
No own inu  
  
It had only been two hours and the monk was already wretching in the bushes. The first of the "fun" side effects.  
  
"What the hell's the matter with you?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku lost his lunch.  
  
And breakfast.  
  
And possibly kidneys.  
  
Gina and Sango were both laughing at the spiritualist. Neither felt sorry for Miroku, he had been warned after all.  
  
"It seems our friend here can't keep his hand's to himself. So every time he tries to grope me I scratch him with my poisoned nails." Gina explained to Inuyasha and Shippo

"Wait you're not a demon how do you have poison nails?"

"nail polish"

"huh"

"Never mind the point is he deserves it. So it is perfectly alright to point and laugh." Shippo joined in the prescribed activity. While Inuyasha went back to sulking, and pretending he wasn't missing Kagome.  
  
(A/N I have no clue where to go from here. I mean I know where this is all leading too, but I don't have any fucking clue as to how I'm getting there. So I bullshit.)  
  
"O.K." Gina said, "That over there is a monk. Those two over there are demons. Dogboy is half and half, and you're a demon slayer."

"Yeah, and Kagome's a miko."

"So why aren't you slaying the demons?"

"Well Kilala is my partner. Shippo is just a kid."

"Am not"

"and well Inuyasha is Inuyasha." She said watching the sulking half demon.  
  
"Meaning what exactly?"

"I probably couldn't even if I wanted to."

"You mean to say you couldn't take some teenaged punk?"

"Well yeah, I fought him the first time I saw him and I was barely keeping up then, of course I was injured, but he's even stronger now than he was then. Besides he's not much of a threat."

"Huh, if you could barely take him before and he's stronger now how the hell is he not much of a threat?"

"The sit thing"

"Oh, yeah but, uh, she isn't here all the time."

"Yeah, but, she makes him less violent. Besides he's not really all that bad. He just likes playing the scary bad ass."

"Ah, I know the type"

"You know I can hear you." Inuyasha groused from his tree.

"Yeah but that doesn't really bug me." Gina said grinning at him.

"What in seven hells are you smiling at?"

"I'm not smiling. I'm grinning and it's directed at you dogboy."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Quite a lot" Just then a green back pack came out of the well.  
  
A/N Wait it's yellow isn't it. Yeah it is. So why green go back and fix it. No that ones Kagome's this ones for Gina Oh, but green? Yeah. but green? I can't have 2 yellow back packs. But green? What's wrong with green? Did you not read the character description? No I wrote it, your point? Black and white, Gina doesn't do color. Oh, you're right. I know. I should fix that. Like right now. Ok Ok I'll do it. Just shut up and type.  
  
Just then a black backpack was hurled out of the well. Interrupting what ever was happening before that. (Just like that long ass psycho authors note interrupted the flow of this story.)  
  
Kagome fallowed shortly after, looking exactly like she always did, which is to say young and cheerful. Miroku drug his sorry ass out of the bushes in time to see all three beautiful ladies laugh at something probably himself or Inuyasha, but he didn't really care. He was wondering what he had done to be lucky enough to acquire another gorgeous traveling companion. She didn't have Kagome's innocents, our Sango's ass but she was undeniably interesting and had great cleavage. It was odd how well she fit in their group. She wasn't at all afraid of Inuyasha. She and Sango had all most instantly become close friends. Shippo was almost as smitten with her as he was with Kagome. She said he was nifty which apparently was a good thing. If she would just lose the poison nails she would be a perfect addition.  
  
"He said he was going to send my stuff to your house. It should be there tomorrow afternoon. Kagome, would you mind terribly hanging around till then? I hate to ask but I really need some of the stuff he is going to send me."

"She can't we have jewel shards to find."

"I did kind of want to go to school tomorrow."

"WHAT"

"Wow, you want to go to school?" Gina stared at her like she was crazy.

"Of course I want to go to school."

"You're one of _those_ people?"

"What you didn't like school." Kagome was just as incredulous.

"Couldn't stand it. I barely graduated. I bet you're in the top ten percent. You are aren't you?" Gina asked accusingly.

The rest of the group watched as the argument escalated.

"Well, I was in the top 20 students before all this. And what's wrong with that?"

"It's disgusting that's what's wrong with that."

"Why because you're afraid of feeling inferior to a 15 year old?"

"Hardly Miss teen geek, more like feel sorry for you?"

"Why should you feel sorry for some one doing better than you? More like you feel sorry for yourself."

"Don't fool yourself little girl. It's just that you are not learning anything worth knowing. You probably spend hours on geometry problems. But you are never going to use geometry."

"What about lit how is lit worthless? How is learning to analyze dialogue pointless?"

"If you're getting a second rate analysis on books that aren't that good then it is pointless."

"And now you're going to tell me that my history and social studies classes are worthless to right? That it's never going to help me to know who came before me."

"I would think you would have the least faith in those?"

"Why's that O great and mighty academic lord?"

"Your histories are either wrong or heavily abridged. I thought that would be obvious. Look around why aren't you in your ancient history book? And why aren't I in the modern history books? You are being taught how to be a student not how to be a person. How to write an essay that proves the same points that has already been proved a hundred times over. Look at Sango is she deficient in any way? Would knowing the quadratic equation or that alliteration is the repetition of a beginning sound help her? Does it help you? Does it help you face down boyfriends, or gossips, or your parents? Not to mention whatever ghastly beasts you might come across here."

"I thought you said you barely graduated. It certainly doesn't sound like an almost drop out talking when you open that mouth of yours."

"They wanted to kick me out for being a slacker and a miscreant. The only way I got a diploma was by acing my exams. O worshipful valedictorian. And you dodged my question. Has the foil method ever come in handy while on a date?"

"You aced your exams? As in all A's" Kagome seemed a bit awed, "Wait, what were you taking gym and home ec?"

"You dodged the question."

"You ignored mine."

"AP German, English, physics, and chemistry. Ancient history, American political thought and introduction to film, technically I didn't ace them all I had an 89.8% on the films final and the bastard wouldn't round it up. It was a decade ago I'm way past over it. I answered yours now you answer mine."

"No, how smart are you?" Kagome hated admitting defeat, but it looked like this was way out of her league.

"IQ 153, but that was two years ago. It could have changed a little. Why, you're about a 115 right?"

"I've never taken an IQ test, but that's really high right?"

"Yeah, it's the 98th percentile."

"Will you tutor me in math?"

"As long as you stop hassling me about the cigarettes and get my stuff tomorrow."  
  
Wow, thank you reves i greatly appreciate the feedback. Everyone else reading this should go read reves story hangman's truth. It's nothing like this drivel, meaning you will all greatly enjoy it. So go review and get all of the nasty things you have to say out of the way before i post the next chapter. The next one is my favorite and if you flame it i'll cry. So flame this one right now. What are you waiting for? Stop reading the stupid end note and review. You're not going to stop until i stop are you? Ok i give up i'm done


	6. some exboyfriend

HI

No own inu

The group settled in for the night Inuyasha sulking up in a tree every one else finding places to sleep down on the grown. After finding a decent place leaning against a tree across from Inuyasha Gina reached in to her bag and pulled out her CD player. Inuyasha groaned.

"What's the matter with you dogboy?"

"That damn music box"

"You can hear it from all the way over there?"

"Yeah"

"So what do ya want to hear tonight?"

"Silence would be good."

"That's a possibility, but I'll be bitchy and sleep deprived tomorrow."

"Sleep deprived?"

"I can't sleep with out it."

"Fine whatever Geeney"

The knife was in her hand and flying towards his head before Inuyasha registered the fact that she had moved.

"Call me that again dogboy and you'll lose an ear"

Her voice had gone cold. She seemed like a different person, someone incapable of the smiles and laughter they had seen all day, someone fierce and capable of following through on that threat and much worse. Everyone became very still waiting for one of them to move. A tense silence filled the clearing. You could almost see the emotions rolling off of Gina. Rage and hate seeped out of every pore but there was a steady undercurrent of fear. She looked deadly. Then just a quick she shook it all off and smiled up at Inuyasha.

"Mind giving back the knife. I kinda like that one"

"What makes you think you can take me?" Inuyasha was caught off guard by her attack and he wasn't sure how to proceed. Anger seemed like the best response

"You mean other than the knife that just missed you and the fact that I can have you flat on the ground with a single word"

"keh"

"Listen just don't call me _that_ and will be just fine dogboy"

"Then stop calling me dogboy"

"Fair enough, now give me back my knife"

Inuyasha removed the knife and tossed it back to its owner where it disappeared. Silence followed this display. She looked over at Shippo and was glad to see him sound asleep. She didn't want the little punk to be afraid of her.

Gina fumbled in one of the inside pockets of her jacket and produced a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She lit one and put the pack and the lighter back in her coat. She leaned into the tree blowing smoke up in to the night sky. She was waiting. Waiting for some one to tell her to leave, or ask a question, or maybe even threaten her.

Sango was the first to break the slightly uneasy silence. "How do you know how to do that? Kagome told us that people from your time are not violent."

"Most aren't"

Miroku piped up with "so why learn?"

"It's part of the job"

"Which is?"

"None of your business"

"What the fuck we've been nothing but nice, answered all of your stupid fucking questions and you just sit there being a bitch and throwing things at people"

There was a slightly tense pause and then Gina started laughing. Everyone sat starring at her as is she was crazy. Which might be the case all things considered.

"Sorry the look on Kagome's face was priceless. She was sure I was gonna kill the loud mouth in the tree. First sorry about the whole knife thing it was just a knee jerk reaction to being called _that_ name and I'm being bitchy because I am a bitch."

"And your profession would be?"

She wanted to tell the dammed priest to fuck off but something about his calm demeanor told her not to fuck around with him on this.

"I'm an assassin" She said it in a conversational tone as if she were a dentist or a banker

"What? Kagome? You said people weren't violent in your time? How can she make a living killing people?"

Gina was laughing again

"What's so funny bitch"

"You must be really gullible to believe people aren't violent in any time"

"I must say I found it rather hard to believe" the monk said with a knowing smile.

"But it is safe" Kagome protested.

"Sure Tokyo is fairly safe considering the size, but it's a very big world out there with lots of people who don't get along"

"So you help people settle their differences"

"I suppose you could say that monk"

"Who do you work for?" Kagome asked. She was more than a little worried by the professional killer sitting less than ten feet from her

"No one at the moment. Why you got some work for me? Some ex boyfriend you want shuffled of the mortal coil?"

"You would kill some ones ex boyfriend isn't that kind of low" Sango was a bit shocked at this women's callousness.

"Well I've never done an ex boyfriend. That was a joke but my theory is that if you got someone pissed enough to find me and spend that much money on making sure that you get dead either you deserve it or you should have known better than to fuck around with the bastard who gave me your name and a check. Except kids I don't do kids. I was military for a while but the pays better freelance and fewer people bitch at you. It's not so bad really. I've got some friends we get drunk every once and a while, throw each other work now and then. Charlie likes to hassle me about the knife throwing but I don't like guns in some situations. Besides knives are reusable bullets aren't. See what I mean?"

Her knife was in the tree again, three centimeters from Inuyasha's ear again.

This is my favorite chapter; please don't say bad things about it. Unless it really sucks then flame away.


	7. nothing much

Hi

No own inu

Well the morning came with all those good things usually associated with it, birds chirping, dewy grass, and the sun reaching up over the horizon signaling the start of a new day. It was the beginning of a glorious day.

For someone else

Back at the inu camp the birds were annoying, the dew not only covered the grass but also all those folks sleeping on the ground, and Gina was grumbling about scientists being right.

"What are you babbling about wench?"

"Pollution makes for a better sunrise, now where's the damned coffee?"

"Sorry no coffee, you might get some tea out of Miroku. Listen I have to go get ready for school but I'll be back this afternoon."

"Wait a second bitch."

"Sit boy, go flirt mercilessly with your school boys. I'll take care of Fido here." Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's new nickname as she made her way to the bone eaters well. Gina sat down next to the now sitting dog demon. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Finding out how to make you stop sitting me, bitch."

"Hmm, that doesn't sound like much fun."

"Well it's bound to be more fun than having you floor me every other minute."

"I suppose, well good luck with that."

"Good luck, what the hell, good luck. You're the one who has to stop saying the damn word."

"Ah, but why should I?"

"Because"

"Because isn't a reason"

"Because it's fucking annoying."

"That's not really a problem for me."

"It will be when we're in a fight and I think you're annoying."

"So why is Kagome still around if _annoyances_ can be removed that easily?"

"I- I -That is- I mean," he spluttered on for a bit before a suitable answer came to him. "She's the only one who can find jewel shards."

"Ah, of course, I see. I guess I could lay off." Gina said grinning at the flustered hanyou.

"What it's not, I mean, how do, I mean, What the hell are you grinning at?"

"Oh, nothing."

"keh"

Gina sat contemplating what exactly the Kagome Inuyasha thing was, and enjoying caffeine withdrawal. She had the felling she was missing something there, perhaps several some things. Or Inuyasha could just be that much of an idiot. She took a few minutes to toss around some matchmaking schemes, before deciding it was probably best for her health not to meddle in the affairs of demons.

Humans on the other hand wouldn't pose much of a threat.

"So what are you doing today Sango?"

"Keeping an eye on the monk. Someone has to make sure he doesn't molest the village girls."

"Wouldn't it be easier to have him keep an eye on you?"

"WHAT"

"You should have him keep an eye on you."

"What? I-I can't, I-I'm not"

"You don't have to do anything like _that._"

Sango sat considering her options.

"What do you have in mind?"

"You and I are going to spar and Miroku won't want to miss a minute of it."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Come on, before he wanders off to try some of those pickup lines I gave him yesterday."

Miroku was completely transfixed; he silently thanked Buddha. Sango was in her centipede armor. Gina was in a tank top and cut offs. Miroku was in heaven. The women had discarded their weapons. They were fighting hand to hand; they were evenly matched. Gina was quicker, but not by much. Sango had more strength, probably due to the weight of hiraikotsu.

"I can't believe this is working." Sango said as they continued sparing

"Why?"

"It's just that he has seen me fight before."

"Guys can't resist watching chicks fight."

"How do you know this stuff?"

"All my friends are male, and they talk as if I'm just one of the guys. I think they've forgotten I'm female."

"That could be a good thing. At least you don't have to deal with groping or being treated like you can't take care of yourself."

"or the ones who assume your stupid"

"or tell you that you need a husband."

"or can't seem to pry their eyes away from your chest"

"Yeah"

"Hey, how did you do that?"

"What?"

"That thing you just did?"

"This?" Sango asked doing the complicated move again. From there the talk turned away from men and to an exchange of moves. Each had a few moves the other had never seen. The demon slayer and assassin spent the rest of the morning working and the houshi was never out of sight.

(interlude)

"How long do you think Gina is going to be here Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"How the hell should I know? It's not like I'm the one keeping her here."

"Well do you think she likes it here?"

"You'd have to ask her. I'm not a mind reader."

"Kagome seems to like it here. Maybe Gina will decide to stay here and help us instead of going back to her and Kagome's time."

"Like I need her help, runt."

"She seemed really smart maybe she can help us think up a way to defeat Naroku."

"I said I don't need her help."

(end)

The girls decided they had enough. They changed back in to their "street clothes" and headed for the village, Kaede's hut, and some lunch. Miroku of course followed.

"What have you ladies been up to this morning?" Miroku asked as if he hadn't watched them.

"Oh, nothing much, you?" Gina answered before Sango could ruin the mornings worth of work they had put in on the houshi.

"Not much at all. There really isn't much we can do with out Kagome."

"At least that allows you some down time. I'm sure constantly drawing on your holy powers without time for reflection and meditation would be difficult."

"A priest does what he must, but it is nice not to be in conflict every day."

"I'm sure it would be even nicer if your hand wasn't blue and puffy."

"Oh, I've had much worse."

"I'm sure you have."

IT LIVES! Wow I thought this fic was dead. If you think it should be write me a review saying so.


	8. servent of the devil

Hi

No own inu

For reasons surpassing understanding is removing my asterisks. So "xfuckx" is now English.

I appear to be sitting patiently in the Higurashi living room.

Appearances are deceiving.

In reality I am sitting in the Higurashi living room ready to break. Nick had been shot and Gina had disappeared, and I hadn't been able to play what would probably be the only lay down loner I will ever get dealt. I'm not sure which part of that was worse. Well Nick will be fine in a month, and I really wouldn't give a damn about euchre if not for Gina. So Gina disappearing was the worst part. She of course would say not playing the loner was a far worse tragedy than anything that could ever befall her. Her opinion doesn't count I value her life much more than she does.

But she wasn't dead just in some sort of trouble that would require "all the shit I would need for a month long walk in the woods with Grizzlies" I was fairly sure Tokyo didn't have grizzlies and I'm damn sure there weren't any in this shrine. Mrs. Higurashi seemed a bit shaky on the details of where her daughter was and when she would be back. Of course Gina's email had just asked me to FedEx her stuff, but I was worried damnit. It's not like her to just disappear. Gina was always the last man out, always. We have had arguments on that topic more than once. So how did she disappear to Japan in the middle of a gunfight? My thoughts were interrupted by a japans schoolgirl.

"MOM, I'M HOME. Oh, hello"

"You must be Kagome" I was debating whether or not to be nice. A large part of me wanted to pull a gun and threaten to kill her and every one she had ever met if she didn't take me to Gina RIGHT NOW. But the girl just looked to damn innocent to pull a gun on. Besides she would probably just start screaming.

"Um. Yeah and you are?"

"A friend of Gina's" A brilliant compromise, I let my voice go as cold as death and put on what Gina had termed his 'servant of the devil' face, but left off the deadly weapons.

"Oh, Well, just give me her stuff and I can go give it to her." She said cheerfully

"No, I'll take it to her myself." Damnit she's supposed to be trembling in fear

"I don't think that's possible"

"Well maybe we should try" I added a bit of a growl.

"Alright, MOM I'M LEAVING. Fallow me."

I followed her out of the house and to a small shrine on the grounds. Then went inside, down the steps and jumped in the well.

A/N I'm jumping to third person. Deal with it.

"That's some light show."

"God you're just like her"

"Where is she?"

"Up there"

"OK"

He made it up the vines as if he didn't have a bag full of toys on his back.

He crawled out of the well

"xMATTx" and there she was waiting looking very out of place in a very green meadow.

"xWhat the fuck are you doing here Matt?x" She asked as she came over to get a better look at him. Good he's still all in one piece, she thought to herself.

"xI brought your stuff.x" He offered her the bag as proof. She just gave him the evil eye.

"xWhat?x"

"xI told you to send it, not bring it.x"

"xYou disappeared. I had to make sure you were all right.x"

"xI'm fine. Now get back in the god damn hole before you're stuck here to.x"

growl

Matt looked up to see where the noise had come from. He was surprised to see more than just Gina and Kagome in the clearing. Some little punk with weird fucking ears had the nerve to growl at him.

"xWhat the fuck is your problem asshole?x"

"Inuyasha doesn't speak English, and he doesn't like it when any one else does either."

"Sorry mate,"

"You shouldn't be allowed in Australia." She said laughing at him.

"I know." he said, allowing half of a grin on his face.

"Well you are here I guess I should introduce you. Inuyasha, Sango, Kilala, Miroku, Shippo, and you've already meet Kagome. Every body this is Matt. Back in the hole I don't want you stuck."

"No, I need to talk to you first."

"Get in the hole."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear "xI brought you gummy worms.x"

"What's a xgummy wormsx?"

"None of your business" Matt said glaring at Inuyasha

"You'll have to excuses Fido his ears are too sensitive for his own damn good."

"Answer the question bitch." Inuyasha growled.

Matt had a gun pointing at the dog demon before Gina realized she had been insulted.

"What was that fucker?"

"xMATHEW WEBBER PUT THE GUN AWAY NOWx"

"xWhy?x" he turned away from staring down the fuck head to look at her.

"He may be a punk but he is not a threat. We don't kill people for being punks."

"Prove it"

"Why should i

"xsit boyx"

"aargh"

"See flat on the ground. Not a threat"

Matt hesitantly put the gun away, and Inuyasha pried himself off of the ground.

"What was that for?"

"I was saving your ass fuck head. Mathew, please leave I don't want you to get stuck here. Please have Kagome take you back."

"There is no reason to think that time is an element in the well's deciding to let people through"

"I thought you were on my side monk"

"Gina just come talk to me for 20 minutes and I'll leave you alone."

"You stubborn fool." Matt took that for ascent.

"Hey dogboy how far do I have to walk to be out of ear shot?"

Kagome answered for him, "walk about five minutes that way. I'll make sure your left alone." She said the last part glaring at her friend.

First off, big thank you to reves for reviewing. Also i went back and fixed the typos in some of the earlier chapters, it still says the same thing. And i plan on updating every Thursday until at least Christmas break So look for updates every week at about this time, if it's not there I'm either dead or lazy. Don't forget to review, feel free to really rip it to pieces. Please.


	9. the proverbial fucking table

Hi

No own inu

I'm fairly sure when Gina and Matt are alone they speaking English, unless I say some thing else.

"You did bring gummy worms, you're a saint."

"Hardly", I said smiling at her. She continued going through the bag of goodies I brought her from the future. None of them were sweat and squishy.

"So what did you have to travel 500 years to tell me that you can't say in front of the local weirdos?" She didn't look at me. She was disassembling one of the 9mms I had brought; her checking to make sure it was up to snuff. She would have looked deadly and beautiful if not for the tail of the gummy worm she was sucking on sticking out of the side of her mouth. That's the problem with Gina; she's a walking, talking, smiling, deadly contradiction.

"You disappeared; I had to be sure you're alright."

"You could have done that in front of the weirdos." She was through with the 9mm and was examining the scope for her sniper rifle. "Where did you get this piece of shit?"

"One of Charlie's friends, I took what I could get. There seemed to be a bit of a rush on the order."

She snorted.

"I wasn't even expecting the rifle." She paused. "What are we talking about? I wanted to be moving before dark." She had moved on to the knives. She took each one out of its sheath tested the blade then found places for them where they were easy to draw. She was less concerned about concealment than usual, allowing a bulge her or there that she wouldn't normally allow herself to get away with.

"Are you afraid?" I knew the answer, she was scared shitless. I also knew she wouldn't admit it. The question was more to see how scared she was.

She laughed.

That's not good.

"Why, Matt, you gonna stick around and be my hero?"

"If you asked me too I would."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not a selfish bastard. Besides, all the real heroes are dead, or did you not get that memo."

"Times have changed on you, Gina. This place screams hero."

"Then I'll just have to be my own hero, Matt, go home."

She pulled out another gummy worm and started sucking on it.

"Goddamn it Gina, I'm sitting here trying to tell you I love you and all you can do is tell me to go home."

She sat there hardly breathing. I couldn't take it, my heart was sitting there on the proverbial fucking table and she sat there with half a gummy worm in her mouth.

"Oh," what the fuck is oh supposed to mean. I can't take this.

"Adios," I said as I made to leave. I don't think I managed to keep the hurt out of my voice.

"Wait, Wait, Matt don't go."

I stopped but didn't turn around. She appeared in front of me walked me back to the log I had been sitting on. She sat me down and then sat on my lap. I considered it a major victory; Gina does NOT like people touching her.

"Good," she whispered then she kissed me. She still had the gummy worm. We fought for it. I let her win. She swallowed her prize smiling at me. Her lips looked so good. I couldn't help myself I kissed her again. She was more tentative this time after the all out war that had gone down for that gummy worm. Her hands had found their way around my neck. My own were around her waist pulling her closer. I broke our second kiss looking for conversation. She however seemed more interested in my adams apple.

"Gina." She smiled lips still on my skin. "I think we should continue the conversation I was about to walk out on earlier."

"What you were being bitchy then you said you loved me. What's left to say?"

"I need some answers from you. A. do I get to go on this little expedition if I sign on as you boy friend instead of your hero? B. do you need any more stuff? C. I would like some information about your feelings for me. End request for information."

"No. No. I like you more than gummy worms." She leaned in to kiss me and end the discussion.

"But, you don't love me." I tried and failed to figure out was going on in her pretty head.

"I don't say those words anymore." Three guesses why? Jeff Jeff Jeff Shit she looks like she's gonna cry. Shit, I should have left it alone.

"Not even Kevin, you were crazy about him."

"not anyone before or after"

"Shit, I hope that bastard is burning in one of the nasty lakes"

"The lowest circle of hell is reserved for traitors and mutineers." She whispered at no one in particular. Shit I was losing her. She was sitting in my lap but she was miles away waging war with her memories of ancient history. I had to get her back, so I kissed her. At first she was unresponsive, and I felt pretty stupid, but then she was kissing me back and she was absolutely desperate. She was trying to erase the entire history of the world with one kiss. We both knew she was going to fail but it didn't stop me from trying to help. It really had been a long two days and getting lost in her kisses seemed like a very good ideal. We might have stayed there for ever if not for reality.

Reality came in the form of a talking 8 foot spider.

I was giving her a hickey when she gasped and went rigid. I was fairly sure it wasn't because of me. She produced a knife from somewhere and threw it at something behind me. She jumped off of me pulling out 2 identical 9mms. I had my 45 out before she was off of me. However, the thing was on the ground before I fired a shot; it was still twitching though. She stalked up to it quietly. When she reached what loosely could be called a head she fired twice, and it stopped twitching. Her guns went back inside her coat. She pulled her knife out of one of its 7 eyes, cleaned it on one of its furry legs, and made it disappear. I have seen her do that a thousand times; I still have no clue how she does it. I wasn't given much time to ponder the disappearing trick as something else came barreling in to the clearing.

"Shit, Inu, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Gina smiled at the boy. I nearly shot him in the head. Who me? Jealous? Never.

"What was that sound? And what's that smell?" he asked crinkling his nose.

"The smell is gun powder, the sound was me killing this, ummm, thing." She said looking down at it.

"It's a spider demon, how'd you kill it?"

"I shot it."

"With what?" he asked looking for a bow

"Three rounds from a 9mm"

"What?"

"A gun"

The rest of the gang came running out of the woods. They stood staring at Gina who was still standing over the dead demon.

"What happened?" the monk asked.

"This, _spider demon_, that's the term used?" she asked and received a few nods. "Interrupted Matt and me. I shot it. It died."

Thank you fallenangel7583 my first, and so far only, reviewer on mediaminer. I hope there wasn't too much confusion in the dialogue for this chapter. Everyone else, come on there has to be some thing bugging you in this stupid story.


	10. very alone

Hi

No own Inu

Getting Matt back to the future was harder than you'd think. No, there was no problem with the well. At least not for him. And no I didn't want him to stay. That's what I'm telling myself at least. He wasn't making it easy mind you. We didn't get to any more hentai behavior, but he would touch me. I am so not use to being touch it was throwing me for a loop. every time his fingers touched my skin it was like wow.

But before I could deal with Matt there was a brief explanation of guns for the uninformed. Just basic stuff like this is how you remove a safety, and don't point them at your friends. Kagome didn't seem to happy about it. I couldn't tell if it was because she doesn't like guns or she didn't like every one else's positive reaction to guns. Either way I wrapped up quickly.

"Anyway that's the basics. If you'll excuse me I'll just see Matt back to the well."

"No." Matt said plainly.

"You're not staying here Matt. I don't care if I have to knock you out and drag you to the fucking hole in the ground myself."

"I'm not done talking to you."

"What else could there possibly be to say." The locals had enough sense to stay out of the way.

"I want to know how you got here." The curve ball was he said it in Russian. I was mildly surprised Fido keep his mouth closed.

"Like I fucking know." I responded in Portuguese.

"That was low." He said in english. We always end up in english, and it was low. He learned Portuguese in bed with a sweet young thing who sucked him dry and threw him out.

"How did you get from Charlie's to here?"

"I was behind the bar right. I grabbed my bag, fired off a few rounds, made sure my boys had made it out the back, and then I kicked up the grate back there. I made it about three meters before the fucker caved in on me. I thought I was a goner, but I ended up in the bottom of that fucking hole in the ground."

"Are you to done yet?" Shippo whined.

"I think so buddy." I sent Matt a questioning glance.

"Sure."

"You know you could stay for dinner Matt." Said the ever helpful Sango.

"That would be great." He said with a smile before I could decline for him.

xxxxxxxx

We all jammed in to Kiade's hut for dinner. It was cozy really, with Miroku telling tales, Matt sitting next to me, and Shippo jumping from one person to the next. I didn't want to, but I had to call it a night.

"Come on Matt. I'll walk you out."

I was met with a course of protests.

"You guys I've got to get up early and get hopelessly lost."

"Are you implying I don't know where I'm going bitch." Inuyasha sounded annoyed.

"Not at all Fido."

"Well than how are you planning on getting lost?"

"I hadn't thought I was going with you." I said honestly.

"Gina" Matt started but he was beaten to it by Miroku.

"You shouldn't just wander about on your own; even if you can take care of yourself."

"Besides which we come across a lot of interesting information. It probably wouldn't take you long to find out about the avierkadume." Sango added.

"Don't you guys have to search for this apocalyptic power jewel, and that bad dude you're after?"

"Don't you like us?" Shippo pouted.

"Besides if you don't you could end up wasting days sitting here waiting for me to come back and get things for you."

Matt and Kagome I could understand. Matt has always been overly concerned with my well being. A trait that will only increase now that he might get laid. Kagome obviously worries about everybody. The real clincher however was Inuyasha.

"You should come with us. If you don't Kagome will be distracted by worrying about you. Besides which we could always use another fighter even if your weapons are weird." He said all this in a rush not looking at anyone.

"Not to mention I want to finding out what happens to Miroku next. His hand was totally blue this afternoon." Sango said laughing.

Matt gave me quizzical look but I waved him off it. I wasn't sure what he would do if I told him Miroku had a fondness for touching girls asses.

I ask you under that kind of pressure what else is a girl to do but begrudgingly relent.

"Fine, but Matt still has to go home."

xxxxxxxx

"Gina, what"

"I don't want to hear it." I cut him off. How rude of me, but honestly he deserves it.

"But"

"Just shut up and enjoy the night."

He reached out and grabbed me around the waist and dragged me next to him as we walked.

"O.K." he said, but I was only postponing the inevitable. The quiet moonlight walk was better than listening to him worry. It was sort of romantic, and that was unnerving as all hell.

That damned well came in to view much too quickly.

"Here we are. Well Matt good night I guess."

"Gina"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to leave you."

"I know, but you're still going home."

"Gina why can't you be reasonable."

"I think it has some thing to do with having ovaries. Go."

"Then why can't you be like a chick?" I could se he regretted that statement as soon as it was out.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It's just that- I mean, I didn't mean"

"Matt save it. Go home, Send the bear some chocolates from me, and tell Charlie to have some one look at his tunnels."

"What's wrong with Charlie's tunnels?"

"One of them caved and I ended up in the bottom of that well."

"That's just bizarre."

"Tell me about it."

I stood there a moment not really looking at him but not particularly looking at anything else either. He was looking at me the whole time.

"Goodnight Matt." And I turned to go. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back closer too him.

"No goodnight kiss?" He asked before leaning down to kiss me. Matt is a great kisser. His fingers played in my hair before sliding down to rest on my hips. His lips, his tongue they were just so right, so Matt. As his lips pulled away from mine it took more of an effort not to protest than it should have.

"What about us?" He asked looking down at me over the top of my glasses.

"If you don't bring anybody home that you like I won't fuck Miroku." I grinned up at him "That ok with you?"

"What about Inuyasha?" he asked with more seriousness than I thought necessary.

"Fido has enough problems with out me fucking him." I stated carefully as I started to stiffen under his hold on my hips.

"If I remember correctly you use to have a thing for guys with issues."

That hurt more than he intended it to. There is no way Matt would ever strike that low over something that petty.

"I can't believe you're this worked up over some stupid teenaged punk. Besides which I've learned from experience."

Matt's eyes widened and his fingers flexed as he realized what he had said.

"Christ Gina, I didn't mean"

I cut him off. "I know you didn't. I just thought I would remind you."

His left hand came up to cup my cheek, and he kissed me softly on the lips. I was struck by how big his hands are, how good he smells and how right he felt.

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't mean it."

We stood there like that for a few seconds before I broke the silence.

"You should go Matt. You have to find some place to stay to night."

"Gina, it's Tokyo." He said with a bit of a smile.

"Fine, you have to go before I break down and beg you not to leave me alone in feudal Japan." Is what I didn't say.

"Go Matt. I've got to get back before Kagome starts to worry."

He leaned down for one more quick deep kiss before turning and jumping in the well. And once again I was very alone in unfamiliar territory.

Well I didn't post last Thursday. I looked at the time line and realized it was way to early to post the chapter I had prepared. Thank you fallenangle113 for reviewing; it is a bit odd that i have two angles. where did you go? I had five reviews for first few chapters but none on the last couple. You know I don't mind if you say it sucks.


	11. no parking

Hi

No own inu

The small hut was more empty than when she left.

"What happened boys your girls run out on you?"

"No," Miroku said smiling up at me, "The girls are taking a bath and requested that you join them."

"Now Miroku being the gentleman that you are I would have thought you would volunteer in my absence."

"Oh, I did. My offer was declined."

"A damn shame that."

"Don't encourage him." Inuyasha grumbled from his spot in the corner.

"Why Fido are you disappointed that they didn't ask you too?" That got him.

"I should probably get going. I wouldn't want them to get all pruney on me." I walked over to the bag Kagome had brought me and pulled out some clean clothes, and a towel.

"Now which way to the water?" I asked Miroku.

"Out the door, turn left, if you keep going long enough you'll find it. I of course would be pleased to accompany you to your destination."

"I don't think that will be necessary." I smiled and ducked out of the room.

Gina marched bravely down the path towards a dreaded enemy. Girl Talk. Her options were limited. She could retreat, but she all ready smelled bad, and wouldn't last much longer with out shampoo. She could make a full offensive: Move in under cover of darkness, talk incessantly about nothing, and make a quick retreat. It sounded good on paper, but wasn't really her style. In an unknown territory with an unknown enemy combatant it is generally wise to play to ones own strength. So that was out, but left on the back burner in case of emergency. In the end, the only thing to do was ride it out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow"

"What?" Gina asked as she turned towards Sango.

"Nothing" she said looking down at the water

"No that wasn't nothing, that was wow."

"Your scars," Sango forced herself to look up briefly before returning her attention to the water.

"Oh"

"It's just that you have even more than me."

"Don't worry I'm sure if you put your mind to it you'll catch up." Gina said, smiling, trying to make a joke of all the pain evident on her body.

"How did you get them?"

"No offence or anything but I really don't think were in a relationship where we share all our sob stories. Unless you want to start with that nasty one in the middle of your back. It looks like a heartbreaker." She indicated the scar Kohaku had left on Sango's back. She visibly stiffened as if she'd been struck.

"No, I suppose you're right."

An uneasy silence hung in the air. Both Gina and Sango seemed lost in thought.

"How about that love bite, I'm sure that's not a sob story?" Kagome asked, trying to get the two older women to forget their worries. Gina starred at Kagome dumfounded.

"That asshole gave me a hickey?" she fairly screeched.

"Yup," Kagome said grinning at her. "What's the story with you two. He said he was you're friend, not boyfriend."

"Is he a friend with befits?" Sango asked grinning.

"Damn, and I thought I had graduated high school."

"She avoided the question."

"Do you think that means that she's embarrassed?"

"She doesn't seem embarrsiabul."

"So?" they asked Gina in unison.

"So what?"

"So what's the story with your _friend_?"

"His name is Matt. He brought me fun stuff to kill things with."

"Come on, dish." Sango pleaded.

"Honestly it's not fair. You got farther in half an hour than either of us have in months." Kagome said.

Gina blinked. Something wasn't adding up here. "Two teenage girls neither of whom have been necking in months? Isn't that what being a teenager is all about?"

"Gina, 500 years in the past." Kagome added helpfully.

"Ah, no parking then. I mean it's not as if we just met or some thing. He said and did things that required me to kiss him so I did."

"Still, wasn't it a bit fast to move from friends to hickey in under an hour?" Sango asked.

"Hell, after a decade it wouldn't have been a bit fast if we had jumped straight to the fucking."

"So how did you meet?" While trying not to think of jumping in to things with a certain pair of white ears. 'must stop fantasizing for no reason' she mentally berated herself.

"So he's a…"

"Yeah." Gina decided to save Kagome from trying to find a nice way to say cold blooded killer.

"I never would have guessed." Sango said.

"That's why he's so good at it." Gina sounded proud.

"You can say that again."

Gina gave Kagome a questioning glance. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, It's just that when he showed up looking for you he was scary."

"What did he do?" Sango asked before Gina could. If it was what she thought Matt was in big trouble.

"He didn't pull a weapon or even threaten me really. He just was scary, very cold. Not at all like he was at dinner.

"Did he pull his servant of the devil face?" Gina asked.

"His what?"

"This face he makes. It's very emotionless, but at the same time implies that he would find great pleasure in making you scream in pain for hours on end."

"That was it." Kagome said cheerfully.

"He is in so much trouble."

Gina leaned back determined to do some serious relaxing. For a while there was an easy silence, and the world didn't seem to suck so much. Gina should have figured that wasn't going to last long.

"Why were you so against staying with us?" Kagome asked.

"You smell." Gina responded with out thinking, or opening her eyes.

"What!?" came from both incredulous girls.

"Don't take it so fucking personal. I was just trying to dodge the question." And Gina once again became a mute object content to soak forever. If not longer.

"You do that a lot Sango stated bluntly.

"What?" She knew exactly what, but she wanted to exaggerate the point.

"Dodge the question." Kagome supplied for a slightly fuming Sango.

"Yeah, so?"

"So it makes for difficult conversation."

"That's the point." Gina stated what she thought should be obvious.

"Why is it that you can't just have a conversation?" Sango asked determined not to let the subject drop.

"Defense." Gina said simply; her eyes still closed.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Gina realized she wasn't going to just wish this one away. "It's a defense mechanism. Knowledge is the key to every battle right?"

Gina had decided to appeal to the fighter in Sango. It proved effective when the girl simply nodded.

"Obviously any knowledge I divulge about myself could be used to defeat me. Dodging the question is simply an ingrained survival response." Gina figured she was done and returned to her position of inert object. Sango thought for a moment.

"But we're not the enemy."

Gina opened one eye to glare at Sango before responding.

"You could be."

"Paranoid" said Kagome.

"It's kept me alive this long."

I'm fairly sure there are still some typos in this, but I want to post this before I go to bed and I'm about to crash. So, thank you Iggy for your 2 kind reviews. As always have a heart write a review telling me I suck. I know embarrisabul isn't a word, but it 's English, no body really cares. I think I'm forgetting some thing, anyway happy christmahankawansika.


	12. choosing your battles

Hi

No own inu

Our merry band of vagabonds were surprised to find themselves subject to even more odd stairs and whispers than they were use to as they made their way into a busy town. Who knew one caucasian chick could cause such an uproar. Gina was distinctly uncomfortable for the simple reason that it is much harder to kill some one, and get away with it, with an audience. Under normal circumstances she was very good at going unnoticed.

"Well, there goes an entire skill set out the window." She said to no one in particular.

"What was that?" Sango asked.

"It seems I'm not getting lost in the crowd any time soon."

Sango laughed a bit. "We do stand out."

"I'm a bit surprised they haven't started calling you a demon." Miroku added cheerfully from behind them.

"Bet it wouldn't take long if she opened fire." Kagome said.

"Hell, if I play it right I could make myself a god."

"You wouldn't be the first." Inuyasha grumbled from the front.

"Aww, Yash, why would you give up a cushy gig like that?" Gina asked teasingly. "I suppose Miroku came along and did his monkly duties. Did he rat you out to the villagers you were terrorizing?"

"NO!" Inuyasha turned around and started hotly.

"Oh, he was in on it too. That seems to fit his character." Gina was enjoying toying with Inuyasha.

Shippo took center stage, "No, it wasn't anything like that. A water sprite locked up the rightful water goddess, and stole her trident. He was tremendously powerful. I had to rescue the goddess and return the trident to her before all the children in the village were sacrificed."

"That must have been very brave of you." Gina said at the same time Inuyasha said, "That's not what happened."

At the same time the building next to them blew up.

Things moved very fast from there. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped a few yards away from the burning hut. Sango helped Miroku hide behind an over turned cart. It looked like he had a wound about mid thigh. The people who had been going about there business scattered. Gina fisted a hand in Shippo's shirt and pulled one of her guns out while backing into the door way of the building next to it.

"Shit."

She dropped Shippo and looked out from their hiding place. Inuyasha was already back standing in front of the destroyed building.

"Stay here." She said to Shippo before sprinting over to where Inuyasha stood. There was a smell she recognized; burning flesh. There had been people inside the structure. None of them were in one piece any more. She could feel Inuyasha twitch next to her, she was sure he wanted to cover his nose. She wanted to wretch for the smell; she could only imagine what it was doing to Inuyasha.

"Do you recognize the enemy?" Gina asked in a professional tone

"No, but I would be very suppressed if this were anything more than a teaser."

"Shippo come here," Gina called without looking up from the building.

"What do you need?" Shippo asked happy to help out in what was probably still a combat situation.

"Could you poke around and try to find what's left of the explosives?"

"Sure."

"Good, it looks like the charge was in the back left corner. Start there." Shippo scurried off trying his best to ignore the dead bodies.

"You're probably right about this being an attention grabber. Which means the enemy is waiting for us. Do we have to go through this town?"

"No." Inuyasha said blankly.

"Good lets get the hell out of here."

"What?!" Inuyasha asked in an incredulous tone.

" If there's nothing to gained here. I see no point in remaining here and perhaps taking heavier casualties." She said allowing here eyes to flick to Miroku who was already being treated by Kagome, before going back to starring down Inuyasha. The action was not lost on him. She saw him waiver for half a second before he growled out, "I'm not running away from an enemy."

"There is a difference between choosing your battles and cowardice. I'd rather not waltz in to a setup."

"It doesn't matter where we fight because I'm going to rip him apart anyway."

The people who had disappeared with the explosion were starting to return. A small crowd was gathering around Inuyasha, Gina, and the burned out building. Sango took a moment to listen to the rumors spreading through the group; she wasn't happy with what she heard.

The small crowd was quickly turning in to a good sized mob. The general consensus was that Gina and Inuyasha were demons and their fight had been the cause of the destruction. Those who had noted their entry told the others that the injured man was their companion. The lack of apparent concern for him was further proof that the demons were heartless creatures unconcerned with anything but their own conflict. Sango quickly moved to the pair who seemed to be having a starring contest.

"Would you two shut up before you start a riot. Do you want to be faced with an angry mob of pitchfork wielding villagers?"

"No, I don't. I also don't want to march in to a trap." Gina said coldly.

"It doesn't matter." Inuyasha growled between gritted teeth.

"Could we possibly speed this up?" Sango asked still warily eyeing the villagers.

"What are the natives saying?" Gina asked.

"You and Inuyasha are demons in the middle of a fight. One of your magical attacks caused the explosion." Sango stated plainly. Shippo ran back up to Gina showing her what he had found. It was the casing of a very primitive bomb. A six inch tube jammed with gunpowder and maybe some shrapnel.

"Is this what you wanted Gina?"

"Yeah, you did great." Gina looked around while taking a mental inventory and clearing up the details of her plan. It took her less than twenty seconds.

"Is Miroku going to be functional?"

"I think so. Kagome probably already has him bandaged up."

"Ok, I've got a plan."

Yippy, school is back and so am I. Big thank you to reves and Kurokioka for reviewing. They made me very happy. Well it's about that time. What time you ask? Why time for you to type those seven little letters I have been waiting so long to read 'you suck'


	13. her and her fucking mother

Hi

No own Inu

"First, Sango I need you to go make sure Miroku doesn't get up. He needs to play the gimp for as long as possible."

"Alright" Sango said. She didn't seem that confident but she didn't argue.

"Shippo, this is going to be really dangerous so pay attention."

"What can I do?"

"I need you to look for more explosives alright. If you find one pull the string out of the end of it. If it's hissing you need to run as fast as you can to the next building. This is really important if you see some thing suspicious, or a bomb that doesn't look like this you need to come find me as fast as you can. I'll be or top of that ridge. Ok, get going." She smiled encouragingly, at the boy who seemed scared. He straitened his shoulders and ran off pretending to be brave.

"What's this 'plan' Bitch?"

"We're turning the trap back on it creator?"

"Get to the point." Inuyasha growled.

"You and I have a lovers spat you go do your thing, and I do mine."

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked with a confused puppy dog look on his face.

"You fucking whore! I can't believe you we're cheating on me you bastard!" Gina screamed for the whole street to hear.

"What the hell are you talking about bitch?" Inuyasha bellowed, ditching the look of confusion.

"Don't you dare deny it! Miroku saw you and Masue together in the hot spring."

"I Didn't"

"Yes, you did. I didn't want to believe. I tried to ignore it. But, last night, in our bed, her and her fucking mother, Inuyasha. In our bed." She let out a convincing war cry, and charged a very confused Inuyasha. Luckily he noticed the knife in her hand and caught her wrist before she could cut him.

"Play along take a few swings at me and then go kick some bad guy ass." Gina whispered in Inuyasha's ear before breaking away.

"You're a sick fucking bastard."

"Shut up bitch." Gina was glad to see the crowd buying it.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword with a shout and made a sloppy lunge. Gina easily dodged it the giant weapon.

"I always knew you'd turn on me." She yelled as he took another swipe at her. She threw the knife that was still in her hand into the tree behind him and pulled out her hair tie. Long hair would help hide the deception. She pulled out another knife deciding it would be the last. She screamed again, and rushed at Inuyasha throwing the knife and allowing him a clear shot. The giant sword appeared to cut her from her right shoulder down to her left hip. She let out a blood curdling scream, and fell to her knees. Gina's head rolled forward and her long hair obscured the fact that she wasn't bleeding. She cracked open a smoke grenade at almost the same time a bomb went off 20 meters down the road. Gina marveled at the accidentally perfect timing, and hoped Shippo hadn't been anywhere near it. She quickly grabbed her bag and disappeared in the smoke.

xxxxxxxxxx

The run in to the ridge she had picked wasn't bad. When she got there she quickly pulled a receiver out of her bag and switched it to the proper settings. Inuyasha came in loud and clear; she had planted a bug on him during their 'fight'. Gina had almost forgotten that particular 'toy' but there it was in the seam of her jacket. Activating it and placing it on the unsuspecting hanyou was child's play. It wasn't part of the initial plan but it couldn't hurt. Proving once again that no she wasn't paranoid just well prepared. Inuyasha seemed to be doing fine, so Gina put the receiver down and pulled a hard sided case out of her backpack.

She was finally back in familiar territory. Down in the street every thing was a blur; she was awkward and unsure. She had seen her share of urban warfare, but it was different, not having orders and a clear chain of command. It was chaos, and chaos was usually followed closely by death and pain in her line of work.

This felt right. It was orderly. All of the pieces came together in seconds. The motions were so familiar she could do it with out thought. Her body knew what it meant, time to go to work. The practiced motions put her in the right frame of mind: cold, professional and ruthless.

The charges kept going off she hoped that, she hoped that Shippo had been scared stiff not detonated. The 'ground troops' such as they were, made progress threw what was left of the town. There probably wouldn't be anything left when this was over, fires were already starting to spread. She still couldn't find a target.

"Fuck all, I need something to kill."

AN First, big thank you to Lady kagewaki for like 6 reviews. No, that wasn't sarcasm I really think it's cute, and that's not a bad thing. Ya, so, I suck. I was going to just let this story die, but then I remembered all the fics I've read that never got finished and I got really pissed at myself. So now I'm just going to post crap. So what are you waiting for review and tell me this is too short and I suck at writing action.


End file.
